Kyogre Rising
by bubbleburst
Summary: When Ash hears Misty has been kidnapped he will stop at nothing to get her back. discontinued
1. Kidnapped

All pokemon related things belong to Nintendo and not me...cries 

Kyogre Rising

It's been a long day and we join the gang as they travel towards Moonlake City. Weary from their travels they hope to get a long rest. But things never turn out the way you want, especially when a certain raven haired trainer has a hold of the map.

"Come on Ash we should be there by now." May huffed, her head lolling back utterly exhausted.  
"I'm positive I've seen that bolder before" Max pointed emphasising his statement. Ash brought down the map wanting a closer look.

"Why can't you admit that we're lost Ash" May asked.

Ash pouted at her "I am not lost, but that bolder does look familiar" May sweatdropped before storming over and grabbing the map from him, almost knocking pikachu from his perch on Ash's head.

"Hey, let go."

" Face it Ash your hopeless let me use the map."

"But you can't read a map either."

"Well I'd do a better job than you."

The tug of war continued before the inevitable ripping of paper was heard Max just groaned before sitting down.

"Now look what you've done" May yelled watching what was left of the map flutter to the ground.

" ME, it was you that started it."

"Was not."

"Was to."

Was not."

Brock who was being silent the whole time stormed over. "Enough, both of you, I know we are tired so we will camp here tonight and try and find the City tomorrow". May was about to retaliate but when faced by angry Brock she decided against it.

It was very late and Ash was exhausted but he still found himself unable to sleep. Something troubled him, something deep in his gut was screaming at him that something somewhere was terribly wrong. He got up a small 'pika' was heard but Ash ignored it. He was unnerved as he wandered settling down on the same bolder that Max pointed out earlier. He ran his hand through his mop of black hair before pikachu appeared before him yawning loudly.

"Hey pikachu you should be sleeping." Pikachu gave him a look that meant he should be doing the same.

"Pika, pikachu?"

"Oh, I'll be fine I just can't sleep, something isn't right" Pikachu cocked his head to the side, Ash smiled ruffling the fur on his head "It's nothing lets go back to bed ok." Pikachu nodded before running back. Ash looked up at the sky the feeling was still there and it scared him.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away the Sun was just about to set. Cerulean City's gym was bathed in a deep orange but it was not enough to mask their arrival.  
"Like hurry up little sis" Lily folded her arms while Misty ran around the pool picking up the items of clothing her sisters kindly left for her. It was then that the door to the gym swung open. Lily turned looking at the strange man in the doorway.

"Like we are closed come back tomorrow if you want a badge."

"Who said we wanted a badge?" The man grinned. Misty stopped and stared at the stranger before someone roughly grabbed her from behind stuffing a strangely smelling cloth over her mouth. She could make out her sister's desperate cries before she and the world around her faded into nothing.

Ok, Ok I know cliffhangers are evil but don't you just love them hehehe...


	2. The call

First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews. On with the next chapter... 

Kyogre Rising

Ash woke with a start, his head was dotted with sweat and his breathing was erratic. He dropped his head in his hands and sighed loudly, the feeling that had been gnawing at him all last night was still there, only it was much worse. He groaned frustrated, as he had no idea what was causing it, deep in thought he never heard May until she was practically on top of him.

"Morning Ash" she shrieked.

"Waaaaaaaaaa..." The poor boy jumped in terror landing on the unsuspecting pikachu who thunderbolted him as well as May.

"Wow, what a way to get up in the morning." Max stared at the charred Ash and May before jogging up to Brock who was already preparing breakfast.

Brock settled down trying not to laugh at the two teens as they came up to the table. May stuck her tongue out at her brother before enjoying her breakfast. Ash on the other hand just sat there, he stared blankly at the grass totally ignoring his meal. Brock was worried, food was there but Ash wasn't eating, something had to be wrong.

"Ash, is something the matter?" He didn't get any reply as Ash continued to stare blindly forward.

"Hello, Ash" May waved her hand in front of him. That snapped him out of his trance. "You ok?" She asked again. Ash simply nodded before he started to stare at his breakfast this time. Max stopped eating curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ash snap out of it what's wrong?" Brock rose from the ground startling Ash causing him to throw his breakfast over May. May shrieked again flapping her arms around trying to rid herself of the food stuck to her, while Max pointed and laughed at her. While May cleaned herself off trying to ignore her ecstatic brother Brock kneeled next to Ash.

"What's wrong, Ash say something?"

"Its just, I've got a strange feeling that something is wrong, I don't know what just that something's wrong" He looked up to meet Brocks confused face. "I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't sound crazy Ash, its just like some Pokemon can sense when something is going to happen like an earthquake or a storm" Max added fiddling with his glasses. Brock and Ash both turned and stared at him, it still surprised them how much that little boy actually knew.

"You mean that there's going to be an earthquake" May said terrified her head darting around wildly.

Max narrowed his eyes at his dimmer sister "No, I mean Ash is sensing something is wrong, what, I don't quite know."

The room was slowly coming back into focus; she lifted her head only to be greeted with a pounding headache. It was cold but there was an oddly familiar smell, like the ocean. She sat up grinding her teeth against the pain hammering away in the head. She opened her eyes it was very dark and there was a sound of dripping water, she could very faintly hear somebody talking.

"You think it's all true."

"It would be cool if it was, imagine all that power; we could take over the world"

Misty wasn't sure she was hearing them correctly, 'taking over the world' she shook her head they couldn't possibly manage that, no one could.

It was late afternoon and the group managed to make their way to Moonlake City. Ash had snapped out of his daze and was now looking forward to a little rest and relaxation. May flew ahead of the group exclaiming her joy about not sleeping on the horrible, damp grass again. Ash couldn't help but smile and agree. The City itself wasn't very big but it was a sight for sore eyes for any weary traveller. The group stopped at the Town Square which was just an open patch of grass with a few benches. Max was bouncing around pointing and dragging May to the nearest pokemon breeder shop and Brock, being Brock was eagerly eyeing up every female that walked by.

"Why don't we go to the pokemon centre first, it shouldn't take that long then we will have all day to do what we want." Ash announced to the group.

"You know I think that's the best idea you've had Ash." May answered walking off, the rest of the group following close behind.

"Hey!" Ash grumbled and caught up with her.

The doors of the Pokemon Centre slid open, It was surprisingly busy, trainers littered the main entrance. Pikachu collapsed to the floor and May just folded her arms and huffed loud enough so Ash could hear.

"Shouldn't take that long, eh Ash" she glared at him and all he could do was laugh and nervously rub at his neck. It was then that a Nurse Joy came bounding over to the group.

"Are any of you trainers Ash Ketchum we..." she didn't even get to finish when Brock suddenly seized her hand.

"Wow, you are the most beautiful Joy yet, your so kind and generous and..."

"That's enough Brock, let her go" Max had a hold of his ear and dragged him off to cool down.

Joy smiled nervously before speaking again "as I was saying are any of you know Ash Ketchum?"

"I'm Ash" Ash held up his hand, Nurse Joy grabbed it and started leading him through the crowd.

"I never thought I'd find you, I've received a phone call for you" she said finally. Ash smiled; maybe it was from his Mum or Prof Oak. "Its from Cerulean Gym, sounded very important, they want you to phone back straight away." At the very mention of Cerulean Gym Pikachu's ears pricked up and a huge smile started to creep up Ash's face, to him Cerulean Gym meant Misty.

"Where is the nearest phone?" He asked excitedly.

"I've got one for you in the back away from all the bustle out here." Ash nodded and followed her.

He sat down and quickly dialled Cerulean gym's number, he licked his lips, it had been so long since he had heard from her.

"Pikachupi" Pikachu chirped happily excited to see her too.

When the videophone was finally answered he was not hit by the face he was expecting. "Uh, Daisy." He tilted his head to the side expecting Misty to be there. "Where's Misty?" He asked.

"Misty's not here..." came a small reply.

"Pika, pika pikachupi chu pikachu pika..." Pikachu jumped in front of the screen his nose pressed against the glass demanding to see Misty.

"Get down pikachu I can't see" Ash removed the angered mouse from the screen before facing her sister again. "What do you mean she's not here, she did call me...didn't she?" He asked, he didn't like the expression on Daisy's face when she slowly shook her head.

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap a feeling of dread washing over him, he looked at Ash then at Daisy and was that tears.

"What happened, where is she?" Ash's temper was rising, as he demanded an answer from her.

"Something's happened..." Ash automatically thought the worst and started to panic. He launched from the seat knocking Pikachu to the floor.

"What, tell me, she's not...hurt is she" he actually found that pretty hard to say, the thought of Misty hurt was like someone closing a hand of ice around his heart.

"Its not that..." Ash sighed loudly sitting back down again. "...She's been kidnapped." Ash's eyes snapped open, that was much worse, he launched to his feet again. Pikachu had to dash to the side as Ash grasped the screen physically shaking it.

"Who took her, who?" He screamed his voice cracking as his heart jumped into his throat.

"We aren't to sure, men came, they attacked...Lily was..." She started sobbing. Ash gritted his teeth and sat down trying to calm himself. "Lily's fine, but they took her they..." she started to trail off.

"You got the police didn't you" He asked.

"Like of course we did" she snapped back "but they couldn't find anything or any evidence from who took her...I had to contact you, you where her closest friend, maybe you knew if she had any enemies." She looked hopefully into his eyes but Ash shook his head sadly, Misty never made any enemy's she only made friends.

"Did you see anything; any clue as to who could have took her." Ash thought they would be no harm in asking. Daisy shook her head again, Ash looked crestfallen.

"But Lily did see something" Ash and Pikachu both snapped their heads up. "Very briefly on the arm of one of the men, it was like a skull and crossbones only in the shape of an A, the police didn't take much notice of it though they..." She stopped when she seen the look in Ash's eyes.

"I'm sorry Daisy I have to go, but I promise to bring her back safely." Daisy had only enough time to open her mouth before the screen abruptly turned to static.

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu's cheeks where sparking like crazy and Ash's eyes where burning with intense hatred. He knew exactly who took her, and he would get her back. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder indicating he was ready to go. Ash nodded he knew exactly where to go next.

Ooooo another cliffhanger of sorts. I wonder where Ash is off to next; you'll just need to wait till the next chapter.


End file.
